


Ceia de Natal

by Cecilsbird



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M/M Relationship, Multi, Nothing explicit, i guess, jingle bell jingle bell jingle all the way
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilsbird/pseuds/Cecilsbird
Summary: Enquanto espera Lucy e Arthur para a ceia de Natal, Mina reflete sobre sua vida com Jonathan e Vlad.
Relationships: Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Kudos: 1





	Ceia de Natal

**Author's Note:**

> ❖ Drácula não me pertence, é claro! Esta obra não tem intenção alguma de gerar lucro, visando o mero entretenimento.
> 
> ❖ Essa história existe única e exclusivamente pra satisfazer minha vontade de ler fluffs de natal de Drácula. Sim, eu me deixei afetar pelo período de festas!
> 
> ❖ Existe uma versão em inglês disponível: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817438.
> 
> ❖ Boa leitura.

“É tão difícil morar com um vampiro”, Mina pensou.

Especialmente em datas comemorativas. Ela já havia ouvido a reclamação de quatro vizinhas, apenas naquele ano, de que as crianças haviam chegado assustadas em casa na noite de Halloween. Vlad sempre se empolgava nas peças e Jonathan, ao invés de ajudá-la, ficava rindo. Agora era Natal, e ela não podia nem chamar os país para jantar em sua casa, já que iriam perguntar porque o “amigo de Jonathan que morava com eles” sempre sumia durante as orações.

Ela precisava preparar a ceia de Natal, mas Arthur estava atrasado, e ele era o que melhor cozinhava de todos eles. Provavelmente por causa de Lucy, ela estava impossível desde que havia sido transformada em vampira.

Pegou um livro para ler enquanto esperava. Só notou Jonathan quando ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Bom dia, amor — ele estava de bom humor. Adorava o natal.

Mina fez careta. — Você precisa trocar de roupa, está encharcado. Vocês estavam fazendo bonecos de neve, de novo?

Ele fez bico. — Você sabe como é raro nevar por aqui.

— É verdade — Vlad concordou, aparecendo do nada. Abraçou Jonathan por trás, descansando a cabeça no pescoço. Malditos vampiros.

Outra coisa sobre viver com um vampiro: obsessão com pescoços. Quem um dia diria que um dos vampiros mais antigos do mundo era tão carente? Ela devia contar Carmilla, quando as duas se vissem novamente. Ela não o deixaria em paz por uns bons meses, pensou, brincalhona.

Não conseguiu dizer nada antes que Vlad mordesse Jonathan, o maldito havia se aproveitado que ela havia se distraído. Levou o dedo às marcas de mordida que tinha no próprio pescoço, por reflexo.

— Sem sangue na cozinha! – exclamou. — Se sujar, vocês vão limpar.

Vlad tirou os dentes, um pouco de sangue pingando da boca, e sorriu, descansando a cabeça sobre os ombros de Jonathan. O marido de Mina estava corado e parecia envergonhado. Mina sempre ficava animada quando Vlad bebia seu sangue, mas Jonathan, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, sempre se envergonhava. — Você está certa, querida. Jonathan e eu vamos trocar de roupa.

Os dois saíram da cozinha. Esperava que Vlad a infernizasse um pouco mais, mas pequenas vitórias. Sorriu e voltou para o livro.

“Espera”, Mina pensou.

— Vocês dois nem pensem nisso! — gritou.


End file.
